Technical Field
This invention relates to a spoken language processing and, more specifically to a technique for finding a target document in a spoken language processing.
Description of the Related Art
Spoken Language Processing (SLP) refers to technologies related to automatic speech recognition and natural language processing.
In a real-time SLP system, it is preferable to obtain appropriate results based on automatic speech recognition prior to end of speech.